The invention relates to the field of fences and, in particular, to a plastic fence of four part construction that may be used to join plastic fence posts to the fence portions themselves. In light of the cost of wooden fences, and costs associated with upkeep and deterioration the use of plastic fences is highly desirable. It is thought that plastic fences will be virtually maintenance free and longer lasting than wood fences. With a simple design plastic fences may be manufactured that can be set up quickly and at low cost.